Luzes da Vida
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Harry reencontra Remus na Austrália numa convenção de medicinas para o surto que acometeu o mundo depois da guerra contra Voldemort. Juntos embarcam num mundo onde descobriram a melhor cura para o mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Luzes da Vida

Shipper: Harry Potter/ Remus Lupin

Resumo: Harry reencontra Remus na Austrália numa convenção de medicinas para o surto que acometeu o mundo depois da guerra contra Voldemort. Juntos embarcam num mundo onde descobriram a melhor cura para o mundo.

Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem!

Advertências: M-preg, cenas com violências… e entre outros que não valem a pena escrever aqui. (deixarei para sua imaginação o que acontecera aqui)

**Prologo**

Harry estava lutando com Voldemort quando a magia começou a ficar completamente estranha para o lado das trevas, mas Harry sabia que algo muito sério estava acontecendo ali, e esperava que nada lhe atingisse. Voldemort também percebeu que a magia do momento estava mudando completamente. Ao redor todos os magos que tinha visto tudo aquilo acontecer e que protegiam a uns a outros, Harry viu seus amigos protegendo alunos novatos que não deviam estar no meio daquele caos todo. Minerva olhava tudo sem entender.

Voldemort que tinha matado Snape na casa dos gritos, arregalou os olhos quando viu o professor de poções de carne e osso a sua frente, era impossível sobreviver ao veneno de uma cobra como Nagini, tinha que ser por causa daquela magia estranha que estava atuando naquele momento, só podia ser. Muitos magos que tinha sido mortos ao longo da guerra tinham surgido ao lado de Harry, logo o moreno ficou completamente assustado e olhava sem entender para tudo aquilo.

Todos queriam saber de onde surgiu aquela magia que mudava completamente tudo o que acontecia ao redor. Harry viu como Voldemort voltava a lhe lançar uma maldição mortal e sabia que não teria como se proteger, pois estava estático demais para querer se defender. O que aconteceu a seguir foi completamente hilário e assustador, a magia que atuava ao redor fez que a magia verde de Voldemort se voltasse completamente contra o feiticeiro que lançou. Todos ficaram extasiados como Voldemort se desvanecia no ar como um pó negro.

Dos mortos que voltaram a vida, três voltaram o olhar para Harry e viram como aquela magia no ar entrava nele. Lily Potter temia o pior, mas o que acontecia a seguir era que a magia arrancava um pedaço da alma de Voldemort que permanecia no corpo dele e então Harry percebeu que não tinha mais aquela detença de querer falar a língua das cobras. Harry sentiu o abraço de sua mãe e ficou completamente petrificado, ele ainda queria entender como aquilo podia ser possível se todo esse tempo a magia lhe dizia que era impossível ressuscitar os mortos.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Harry se afastando dos pais.

-É algo natural da magia Potter! –respondeu Snape rude.

-Melhor você ficar quieto Snivellus! –bradou James bravo.

-Parem vocês dois não são mais crianças sabiam! Snape tem razão, é natural na magia. Quando a magia branca encontra a magia negra tudo pode acontecer. Diz a lenda dos egípcios que a magia branca e negra tem o poder de trazer os mortos pela varinha negra a vida assim como a varinha branca tem o poder de fazer o mago negro bater as botas. –respondeu Lily.

-Quer dizer que as nossas varinhas trouxe vocês de volta? Mas Snape morreu pela cobra e não pela varinha de Voldemort! –disse Harry sem entender o mistério por parte de Snape.

-Ele mandou a cobra me matar pela sua magia negra, acha mesmo que a cobra é uma cobra real achada num bosque? Não Senhor Potter, Nagini foi criada a partir de um feitiço muito cruel. –respondeu Snape.

Harry prestou atenção na resposta de Snape e entendeu, Voldemort era capaz de fazer coisas loucas com uma varinha, se aproximou de onde estava o monte de roupas que Voldemort usou, pegou a varinha do chão e a partiu em pedaços e jogou em cima das roupas, e então lançou um poderoso fogo, onde fez que tudo pegasse fogo e destruísse as provas de que Voldemort existiu e que a paz começasse a reinar naquele momento. Harry sentiu de novo seus pais se aproximarem e deixou que eles lhe abraçassem estava com saudades de não ter dito um abraço verdadeiro deles. Snape apertou a mão de Harry e foi embora.

Lily não tinha gostado de ver seu único amigo no mundo bruxo partir daquele jeito e soube que ele ainda não aceitava que ela tivesse casado com o seu inimigo mortal. James Potter entendeu o que a esposa estava fazendo e deixaria que ela partisse, pois sabia que tinha magoado os sentimentos de Severus Snape quando eram adolescentes. Olhou ao filho e sorriu e foi ate onde estavam Lily e Severus conversando amigavelmente e fez algo que os deixou completamente sem entender.

-O que esta fazendo? –perguntou Snape sem entender as suas mãos unidas com as de Lily.

-Tenho que fazer o que é certo, eu sempre soube que você era apaixonado por Lily e sempre quis que isso nunca concluísse…

Snape deu um soco em James e foi embora, não pretendia ser humilhado novamente na vida, sabia que tinha perdido completamente o amor de Lily. Lily não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia da boca de seu marido e foi atrás de Snape.

**Nota autor:**

**É a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu tenho em mente, dessa vez eu não sei se vocês gostariam de ler algo como isso, mas vou tentar a sorte e buscar a sorte.**

**Bora bora para os comentários?**

**Então ate breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois:**

Harry viu sua mãe desaparecer atrás de Snape, não estava entendendo mais nada do que acontecia naquele momento, queria saber o que estava havendo, tinha visto Snape socar seu pai, mas ainda não entendia nada. James olhou ao filho e sorriu com pena, tinha magoado completamente os sentimentos de Lily, agora sabia que a mulher jamais lhe perdoaria.

-O que foi isso pai? –perguntou Harry.

-Só estava fazendo o que era certo, tinha roubado o amor de Snape por tanto tempo, eu achei que era o momento adequado de devolver…

-É que talvez você seja louco? Você não devia ter mexido com os sentimentos de Snape desde o inicio! –exclamou Harry irritado com o que acabava de ouvir de seu próprio pai.

Harry se afastou de seu pai enojado. Foi ver seus amigos e descobriu Sirius consolando a família Weasley, estava enojado até com o próprio padrinho. Viu Ron e Hermione abraçados chorando um no abraço do outro. Tinha visto o corpo de Ginny entre os mortos, tinha ficado petrificado, jamais pensou que a garota fosse se descuidar e acabar sendo morta, mas no fundo tinha descoberto que Sirius tinha vingado a morte da garota, lutando com a louca de sua prima, no fim a bruxa levou a pior.

Harry tinha visto Remus Lupin se despedindo de Tonks que tinha levado a pior lutando com Dolov, Harry via como o licantropo estava com o coração partido, tinha certeza de que ele iria cometer uma loucura. Decidiu falar com ele, mas o mais velho foi embora sem ao menos falar com seus amigos que tinha voltado a vida, nada naquele momento lhe interessava, só queria ir embora e poder criar seu filho sozinho.

-\-\-\-\-\-z-\-\-\-\-\-\z-\-\-\-\-\-\-z-\-\-\-\-\-\-\z-

Num lugar distante de Hogwarts Severus Snape acabava por chegar em sua casa, encontrou Lily parada em sua porta com um semblante muito sério. O homem queria ficar sozinho, tinha sobrevivido a morte, mas não achava que valia a pena recuperar ao amor de sua vida, já era suficiente a humilhação que James Potter e Sirius Black lhe fizeram passar. Lily sabia que Snape cometeria alguma loucura.

-Sabe que precisamos falar. –disse Lily.

-Não temos nada que falar, tenho certeza de que Potter deve estar rindo de mim nesses momentos…

-Pra falar a verdade professor, meu pai é um completo idiota, não acreditei muito no que ele fez em suas lembranças, mas agora entendo, meu pai foi um completo babaca. Eu gostaria que você fosse meu pai de verdade, sempre me protegeu. –disse Harry que tinha acabado de chegar, assim que tinha se despedido de seus amigos.

Harry se aproximou do antigo professor e lhe abraçou, afinal o homem merecia, ele era um ótimo pai a maneira dele. Lily sorriu ao ver como seu filho era carinhoso com seu único amigo. Severus estava assustado com tudo aquilo. Sabia que tinha que dar uma chance para Lily explicar o que quer que seja. Deixou que eles entrassem em seu lar, que não era muito, ainda não sabia o que fazer sabendo que tinha uma mansão melhor que aquela casa, ali tinha péssimas lembranças.

-Me separarei de James…

-Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, acabei me acostumando com o desprezo do mundo. –disse Snape se servindo de um copo de Whisky.

-Nada disso! –reclamou Lily tirando o copo de whisky das mãos de Snape. –Me separarei porque ele me fez a cabeça contra você naquela época, antes de tudo isso acontecer eu estava esperando você se declarar pra mim. Eu sempre soube que você era apaixonado por mim. –disse Lily segurando o rosto de Snape para que ele lhe olhasse nos olhos.

-Não vale a pena, você tem um filho com ele. –disse Snape olhando os olhos de Lily.

-Eu aceitaria você como meu pai Severus, James Potter foi muito cruel com você. Eu quero que você cuide de minha mãe. – disse Harry apertando o ombro do professor.

-Porque me aceitaria? –perguntou Snape decidindo se sentar.

-Por quê? Você ainda pergunta o porquê, eu respondo porque, você sempre me protegeu a sua maneira, aprendi muitas coisas com você. Mesmo quando você me ensinou oclumência, com um tempo aprendi a fechar a mente, aprendi muito com você, e não só oclumência, aprendi a arte das poções com seu livro intitulado "o príncipe mestiço". Eu te aceitaria mesmo que meus pais não tivesse voltado do além tumulo. –respondeu Harry sendo sincero.

Lily sorriu emocionada com o jeito que Harry tratava Severus. O próprio Severus não conseguia entender porque Harry lhe aceitava depois das humilhações que fez o menino passar em Hogwarts.

-Eu peço perdão…

-Você estava atuando, não tem nada que perdoar. –disse Harry se sentando ao lado do professor.

Lily sorriu, Severus tinha puxado Harry para um abraço apertado, afinal de contas, sempre tinha atuado como um pai substituto para o menino. Lily se aproximou e beijou os lábios de Severus, que ainda permanecia acalentando Harry. Severus ficou sem jeito, mas retribuiu ao beijo com carinho a mulher que amava com loucura.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No castelo o ministro da magia ainda não conseguia entender como os mortos pela varinha de Voldemort tinha voltado a vida, e aqueles mortos que estava estirados no chão permaneciam deitados. Mais aos poucos, alarmado via que aquela magia que tinha matado o Lord das Trevas era uma magia poderosa que vinha dos antigos. Minerva tinha reconhecido a magia, mas ainda sim não saberia como ela surgiu, não tinha nenhum vestígio de onde ela surgiu. Minerva achou melhor expulsar todo mundo do castelo já que a guerra tinha acabado, precisava realizar o velório de uma das professoras do colégio, ainda era difícil ver como Pomona Sprout era levada para enfermaria onde permaneceria.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

James Potter e Sirius Black foram embora juntos do colégio. James estava arrependido de ter feito a vida de Severus um inferno quando estudantes de Hogwarts, queria remediar a situação, mas no momento deixaria que o destino seguisse o curso. James sabia que Lily estava com Severus naquele momento, e foi naquele momento que decidiu fazer uma coisa que nunca pensou que fosse fazer. Foi diretamente para o ministério da magia anular seu casamento com Lily Evans, também escreveu uma carta, dizendo a Lily que entregaria a guarda definitivamente para ela, pois ela tinha mais direito que ele. Sirius não sabia porque seu amigo fazia isso, mas aos poucos percebeu que era por causa de Snape. O animago sempre soube que James se desculparia com Severus se a guerra chegasse ao seu fim.

Viram como a coruja do departamento de matrimonio voava para seu destinatário, preso a pata estava uma carta com um selo do ministério. O homem que estava ali escrevendo sobre o cancelamento do matrimonio entre James Potter e Lily Evans via incrédulo como o homem parecia o jovem de antes. Parecia que nem tinha estado enterrado durante dezoito anos. Todo o mundo mágico tinha recebido a noticia de que magos que tinha sido mortos pela varinha de Voldemort tinha voltado a vida, nem Rita Skeeter conseguia explicar aquela estranha magia que tinha atuado naquele momento em que Voldemort tinha sido morto.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Lily ainda permanecia na casa de Severus. Ainda estavam conversando quando uma coruja entrou pela janela que Severus tinha deixado aberta. Lily recebeu a carta e franziu o cenho ao perceber que era uma carta do departamento de matrimonio do ministério da magia. Tinha lido a carta rapidamente e percebeu que James foi bem mais rápido que ela. Harry leu a carta pelo ombro de sua mãe e leu que seu pai lhe entregava a guarda totalmente para sua mãe. Severus respeitou a leitura de Lily, se levantou e se dirigiu para a cozinha faria um chá à moda muggle, queria dar privacidade a Lily e Harry.

Assim que terminou de ler Lily abraçou o filho. Logo Severus sentiu ao abraço de Lily pelas costas, sorriu, queria poder fazer Lily feliz, mas não era fácil, sendo que ele era o sinistro de toda aquela loucura. Nunca tinha amado outra mulher que não fosse Lily. Lily era para ele a única mulher de sua vida. Com ela queria ter tudo o que não queria ter com outra pessoa. Tirou a chaleira do fogo e abraçou Lily carinhosamente. Harry sorriu ao professor, queria que o homem fosse feliz, tirou um frasco do bolso e entregou ao professor.

-Suas lembranças. Acho que esta na hora de mudar sua vida, escrever uma nova historia. –disse Harry apertando a mão do professor.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Severus verdadeiramente agradecido com o que acontecia naquele momento.

-Acho que vou visitar meu pai. Severus acho que faria bem se fosse para outro lugar, tenho sensações estranhas aqui nesse lugar. –disse Harry se estremecendo e olhando para trás onde viu uma sombra.

Severus percebeu a sombra e foi atrás e o que viu lhe chocou a alma, para na sala estava sua mãe. Lily também olhava chocada com o que via. Harry reconheceu a mulher pelas lembranças de Severus, mas ainda não entendia como ela tinha sido ressuscitada.

-Voldemort teve haver com sua morte? –perguntou Severus com um pouco de ódio.

-Sim, Voldemort, matou me quando neguei te entregar, quando você ainda estava em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, é por isso que as autoridades muggles prenderam seu pai. Tobias nunca foi o culpado. –respondeu Ellen abraçando ao filho. Severus desmoronou em um choro contido, ele amava sua mãe além de tudo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Num lugar bem distante de toda a alegria pelo fim da guerra, Remus Lupin acabava de aparecer na Austrália onde queria começar do zero, Tonks tinha sido a única mulher capaz que tinha conseguido chegar ao seu coração, mas agora ela tinha partido para um lugar distante dele e de seu filho. Antes de ir embora tinha ido buscar ao filho da casa de sua sogra, cuidaria do pequeno Teddy sozinho. Daria ao filho ao menos uma infância feliz.

Na Austrália Remus foi para uma antiga casa que seus pais lhe deixara no testamento. Ali poderia cuidar de Teddy sem problemas. Mal sabia ele que sua licantropia tinha cessada pela morte eminente de Fenrir Greyback pela magia estranha que tinha atuado naquele momento em que Voldemort estava sendo massacrado. Muitos bruxos das trevas naquela batalha tinha sido morta. Remus tinha sentido aquela magia estranha entrar dentro de si, tinha sentido a magia branca arrancar a maldição do lobo de seu corpo pela raiz.

Quando se viu diante de um espelho tinha se assustado com sua nova aparência, tinha ficado precariamente parecido com seu pai. Queria que Gregorius pudesse lhe ver agora, pois era completamente novo, nem parecia que tinha sido um lobisomem por anos. Assim que tinha entrado na casa de Andrômeda quase foi abatido com um feitiço mortal, mas Andrômeda tinha parado na hora ao perceber que se tratava de Remus. A mulher quase não lhe reconhecia por sua nova aparência, mas estava feliz por Remus poder refazer sua vida.

Ali na Austrália Remus queria poder começar uma vida do zero, voltaria ao seu antigo sonho, voltaria a ser um renomado pesquisador, ali naquela mansão que seus pais lhe deixou tinha deixado umas raras anotações, antes de voltar para a Inglaterra quando tinha se inteirado que Sirius Black tinha fugido da pior prisão dos bruxos. Mas com tudo aquilo acontecendo naquela época tinha descoberto que seu ex amante era inocente de todas as acusações que pairava sobre ele. Agora poderia voltar as pesquisas agora que não existia mais Voldemort.

Assim que entrou na mansão foi por um quarto, queria que o filho pudesse dormir seu sono tranquilo enquanto ele limpava todo aquele mofo do lugar. A cama foi a primeira coisa que limpou e então depositou seu filho de quase um ano na cama. Logo depois foi direto para os outros moveis do quarto, deixando o quarto completamente brilhante.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Dias e meses se passaram, toda a comunidade magica estava feliz em poder respirar um ar completamente puro. O fim da guerra tinha feito que muitos bruxos das trevas fossem presos. Nem os aurores conseguiam entender quando sentiram aquela magia estranha atuando no julgamento desses bruxos malignos. Muitos daqueles bruxos tinha sido brutalmente mortos pela magia.

Rufus queria saber de onde vinha essa magia muito poderosa que fazia ate os magos brancos ficarem de cabelo em pé. Nem Dumbledore que estava dentro de um quadro entendia, a ele não tinha visto nada igual, aquilo para ele era tão irreal tudo aquilo. Para muitos tinham alguém por trás de toda aquela magia _macabra _eram o que muitos definiam.

Com um tempo Lily e Severus que tinham sido trazido a vida, começaram a pesquisar sobre aquela magia, pois ambos tinha conhecimento da magia antiga, por ter prestado atenção ate na aula mais chata do universo. Lily, Severus, Ellen e Harry tinham embarcado numa jornada louca para descobrir mais sobre toda aquela magia estranha. Juntos foram para diversos lugares do mundo ate se perderem no meio de um incêndio que acontecia na Irlanda.

Severus salvou Harry de ser atingido por uma haste que voava do edifício que pegava fogo, literalmente estava sendo devorado pelas chamas. Os bruxos daquele lugar olhava a chama consumindo ao prédio. Os feitiços de aquamenti parecia que não funcionava. Harry agradeceu ao padrasto, se levantou do chão e olhou para o prédio consumido em chamas, tinha ouvido um choro de lamento do prédio. Severus olhava como seu filho adotivo entrava entre as chamas, queria chamar ao garoto de volta, mas o fogo barrou sua passagem. Lily começou a chorar de medo pela loucura de seu filho.

Ellen tinha conjurado uma mangueira e colocado no poste de agua que tinha no outro lado da rua e então abriu com um esforço, logo a água jorrava para o prédio. Os bruxos ficaram admirado pela mulher conseguir jogar água no fogaréu. Lily em prantos via como seu filho voltava com um pequeno embrulho em seus braços, tinha visto um escudo completamente diferente em volta de seu filho.

-Harry seu menino louco! –disse Lily puxando ao filho longe do fogo.

-Sua mãe tem razão, o que levou a cometer essa loucura? –perguntou Severus um pouco bravo.

-Não sei papai. Algo me fez ir ate lá. –disse Harry encarando ao embrulho em seus braços.

-Deixe me ver. –pediu Lily.

Lily examinou ao bebê que Harry tinha salvado, o menino não tinha nenhum arranhão e muito menos tinha sido sufocado pela fumaça, depois se lembrou do escudo, tinha percebido que aquela magia estranha tinha protegido ao pequeno bebê. Harry tinha abraçado Severus não queria que o homem ficasse bravo com ele por ter cometido aquela loucura.

-Essa magia é totalmente estranha ela atua salvando quem precisa ser salvo. Muitos comensais foram mortos por ela. Descobriremos sua origem certo. –disse Severus sorrindo a Lily que cuidava do pequeno.

-Sim. –respondeu Lily.

-Papai, esse escudo que veio comigo, quando cheguei ao bebê, o menino não parecia que estava vendo as chamas. Ele estava no chão quando o encontrei encarando um corpo sem vida de uma mulher. Acho que era sua mãe. O que vamos fazer com o menino? –perguntou Harry ainda abraçado a Severus.

-Teremos que ver se tem família vivia…

A magia do lugar fez com que o fogo queimasse a mangueira que Ellen segurava, nisso Lily percebeu que a magia do momento atuava protegendo ao bebê de ser entregado para os estranhos da família do pequeno. Naquele momento Lily decidiu ficar com o bebê como se fosse seu filho. E então a magia entrou no corpo do menino. Severus não entendeu, mas sorriu quando Lily beijou a testa do menino.

-Oba um irmãozinho! –disse Harry feliz.

Lily riu da atitude do pequeno Harry. Ela simplesmente adorava quando seu filho agia daquele jeito, parecia que tinha voltado a ser uma criança de quatro anos. Percebeu que Severus estava com medo.

-Te ensinarei Sev. Você será um bom pai, para quando tenhamos os nossos. –disse Lily carinhosamente para o homem.

-O que esta querendo dizer com isso? –perguntou Severus assustado.

Por ter passado quase um ano e meio, Severus e Lily tinha se casado com a benção de Harry que queria que sua mãe fosse feliz. Severus e Lily já tinha consumado seu casamento há meses, Severus sabia que podia ter a possibilidade de ser pai a qualquer momento, mas para ele era ainda estranho.

-Que dentro de oito meses você vai ser pai de gêmeos. –respondeu Lily depositando ao bebê que tinha salvado no colo de Severus para que ele se acostumasse.

-Merlin, gêmeos? –perguntou Severus um pouco assustado, estava esperando um filho e não dois da mulher que amava com loucura.

Harry sorriu, sua mãe tinha realmente refeito a vida dela ate ter filhos com Severus ela já estava tendo. Harry sabia que seu pai biológico tinha voltado a trabalhar no ministério da magia no departamento de aurores. Assim como Severus, Harry sabia que James tinha refeito a sua vida nesse ano que tinha passado. Mais ainda não sabia o que o homem fazia depois do trabalho.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Austrália sete horas da manha.

Remus estava arrumando sua maleta, agora que era reconhecido no mundo por ter descoberto a cura para a pior doença do mundo, varíola de dragão. Muitos dos bruxos que sofriam com isso foram salvos. Mesmo não gostando de poções, Remus estudava e fazia pesquisas e sempre tinha resultados favoráveis para o bem da humanidade. A magia que atuava ao redor do mundo tinha ajudado Remus quando ele não obtinha o resultado desejado. Olhou para o filho que estava brincado com seus brinquedos, o menino estava prestes a completar dois anos.

Com um tempo tinha se acostumado coma magia cuidando de seu filho enquanto estava trabalhando, meses antes tinha contratado uma baba para cuidar de Teddy, mas a magia estranha não deixou que a mulher chegasse perto de Teddy e acabou que Remus percebeu que a magia protegia e cuidava de seu filho completamente melhor que ele. E foi nesses meses que tinha descoberto que James Potter tinha se divorciado de Lily e refeito a vida. Assim como Lily tinha refeito a vida com Severus.

Saiu de casa e foi ao trabalho no hospital queria fazer um novo teste da nova poção que tinha criado e esperava que essa fosse o resultado definitivo para a cura de outra doença. Muitos dos curandeiros não sabia como tinha surgido aquela doença, mas ela atacava a maioria das pessoas que praticaram maldades contra o mundo. Mas elas já tinha sido punidas e libertadas depois de cumprirem suas penas em Azkaban.

Remus não entendia aquela magia para ele era estranho ver uma magia atacar aquelas pessoas depois delas se redimirem com o mundo por tamanha barbaridade.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Severus estava segurando Lewis o bebê que Harry tinhas salvo do incêndio na Irlanda, tinha se acostumado a carregar ao bebê por todos os lados em que iam para investigar a magia. Harry também ajudava, sempre quis ter irmãos. Lewis era um garoto muito agitado, mas Severus e Lily tinham conseguido atender ao menino. Ellen achava engraçado ver seu filho cuidando de Lewis com tanto carinho. Era ate estranho para o próprio Severus se ver cuidando de um bebê, mas aos poucos ele tinha pegado o jeito e aprendido a cuidar e amar o menino.

Lily já estava no sexto mês de gestação e estava feliz por estar tudo bem com a gravidez. Harry tinha ficado feliz ao ver que a magia do mundo protegia a gravidez de sua mãe. Esperava que acorresse tudo bem no final. Afinal sua mãe merecia ser feliz. Harry tinha ido visitar seu pai biológico certo dia e descobriu seu pai na cama sendo dominado por seu padrinho, tinha ficado assustado nunca soube que seu pai gostava desse tipo de coisa.

-Pai? –perguntou incerto, sabia que aquele momento não era adequado para perguntar, mas estava chocado.

-Harry! –respondeu James empurrando Sirius para longe.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Harry sem entender.

-Harry… quando conheci sua mãe, algo mexeu comigo, mas naquela tempo eu estava tendo um caso com Sirius, muito antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Sirius é meu primo, portanto seu tio. Sirius é dois anos mais velho que eu e foi com ele que eu aprendi sobre essas coisas, e foi com ele que eu soube qual era a melhor casa em Hogwarts. Um dia eu disse a Sirius que eu queria ter filhos e ele me ajudou a conquistar sua mãe, mas eu nunca quis magoar sua mãe, então eu dei um basta na relação que mantinha com Sirius e fiquei com ela. –respondeu James envergonhado.

-Agora que se divorciou dela resolveu voltar sua relação com ele? –perguntou Harry ele não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

-Sim, mas foi estranho Harry, quando eu estava morto, Sirius teve um caso com Remus, mas quando ele foi te resgatar no véu, Remus tinha terminado com ele, por ser infantil demais. Conheço você Sirius sei bem que eu estou certo. –respondeu James olhando feio para Sirius que olhava indignado para o marido.

-Estraga prazeres. –resmungou Sirius se vestindo.

Harry estava envergonhado de ter atrapalhado seu pai naquilo.

-Pai, acho que estou apaixonado. –disse Harry de repente.

-O quê? –perguntou Sirius chocado.

-Que bom pequeno, e quem é a dona? –perguntou James dando um peteleco em Sirius pelo grito.

-Remus. –respondeu magoado, pois não sabia onde o outro se enfiou.

-Vá atrás dele Harry, ele merece ser feliz também. –disse James abraçando o filho.

-Mas papai é seu amigo e eu não sei onde ele se meteu. –disse caindo de joelhos chorando.

James entendeu a aflição de seu filho, mas estava feliz mesmo assim, pois sabia que Remus não machucaria seu filho, mas tinha o fato de que eles não sabia onde Remus estava vivendo. Sirius se perguntava a mesma coisa. Ate James se lembrar do profeta diário do dia anterior que tinha mostrado uma reportagem na Austrália.

-Harry vá atrás de Remus na Austrália, ele vive lá. –James disse depois de lembra da reportagem.

-Porque tão longe? –perguntou Harry.

-Porque uma vez ele me disse que tinha uma casa lá, disse que tinha uma vida lá quando teve que voltar para essa guerra insana. – disse Sirius ao se lembrar de que Remus vivia feliz lá antes de voltar para ser professor.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Remus naquele momento estava voltando para casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho árduo no hospital, ele era um dos residentes um dos melhores medibruxos que existia no local, pois era o único que via a melhor nas pessoas. Aquela magia estranha lhe protegia ali dentro do edifício, lhe protegia das más intenções dos pacientes. Era por isso que agora atuava na ala destinada a crianças doentes. Tinha curado quinze crianças de uma doença terrível, essas crianças já estavam em casa com seus pais.

Remus entrou em sua casa, encontrou seu pequeno filho brincando com seus brinquedos tranquilo, tinha percebido que a magia do lugar protegia bem seu filho. Agradecia por aquela magia proteger seu filho sem ter alguém por perto. Naquele momento sentiu saudades de seus amigos, mas sabia que Sirius tinha voltado para sua antiga relação com James. Sabia que Lily tinha se casado com Severus, ele queria saber de Harry.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo, muito grande para o meu gosto, mas é o que há para ser dito, espero vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate **


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de começar a leitura um aviso!**

**Tem estupro entre Harry e Remus. Lembranças do passado de James e Sirius.. eu não me lembro se já tinha avisado, mas nessa fic Sirius é dois anos mais velho que James.**

**Agora vamos embora para leitura e comentar no final dela?**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**Capitulo três**

Harry tinha ficado feliz com o apoio de seu pai, por aceitar que ele fosse atrás de seu amor. Ele queria conquistar Remus pelo seu próprio mérito. Tinha voltado para a nova casa que sua mãe decidiu morar com Severus, ali tinha um quarto inteiro seu, quando chegou encontrou sua vó Ellen numa cadeira de balanço com Lewis no colo. Subiu correndo para o quarto fazer uma pequena mala, precisava partir o quanto antes, pois não sabia se Remus ficaria para sempre na Austrália.

Severus saia do quarto de casal em que dormia com Lily, o homem estava feliz. Harry percebeu que seus irmãos gêmeos resolveram nascer. No colo de Severus estava um embrulho rosa, Harry se acercou para ver sua irmã, ela era linda, tinha um tufo de cabelo ruivo, Harry tinha certeza de que a garotinha se pareceria igual à mãe no futuro. Severus sorriu ao ver que Harry tinha gostado de conhecer sua irmã.

-O nome dela é Kathlin…

-Lindo! –interrompeu Harry emocionado, beijou a testa de sua irmã.

Severus riu, Harry realmente estava agindo como uma criança de cinco anos naquele momento. No quarto Lily amamentava o gêmeo da garotinha, seu nome era Joshua e era uma copia fiel de Severus, só mudava o nariz e seus olhos, o nariz era igual de Lily, já seus olhos eram azuis. Harry entrou no quarto de sua mãe para conhecer seu irmão. Lily ninava seu pequeno no colo, Harry se aproximou cauteloso não queria acordar o menino com sua empolgação, mas estava feliz.

-Oi, vem ver como ele é lindo. –chamou Lily ao ver que Harry parou.

Harry estava nervoso, mas foi conhecer o embrulho azul no colo de sua mãe. Ele estava feliz de poder ter irmãos, percebeu que o garotinho era uma copia fiel de Severus, só queria ver os olhos do menino quando ele acordasse, mas aquilo teria que esperar, afinal estava de partida para Austrália, precisava encontrar Remus o quanto antes. Resolveu contar para a mãe onde estaria indo naquele momento, afinal tinha recebido a benção de seu pai para ir atrás de Remus e queria que sua mãe aceitasse que ele queria ficar com Remus.

-Podemos conversar em particular com o papai? –perguntou Harry vendo Severus depositar a menina no berço ao lado da cama, logo ele colocou o gêmeo ao lado da menina.

-O que esta acontecendo Harry? –perguntou Lily sentindo o medo e aflição de Harry.

-Eu me apaixonei e só me dei conta que sinto a falta dele. –respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-E quem é o garoto? –perguntou Severus.

-Remus. –respondeu baixinho.

-Você sabe que ele teve uma relação com seu padrinho não sabe? –perguntou Lily, ela conhecia a perfeição que Sirius tinha uma relação com Remus.

-Eles terminaram e eu não sabia que eles tiveram uma relação, mas papai me deu benção para ir atrás de Remus. –respondeu Harry.

Severus percebeu que Harry estava completamente triste com o que estava acontecendo no momento, sabia que teria que deixar o garoto seguir a vida dele e esperava sinceramente que fosse o melhor para o garoto, ele só queria que Harry fosse feliz e esperava sinceramente que ele conseguisse ser feliz. Ele tinha refeito a vida com Lily e estava completamente apaixonado pela esposa.

-Sabe que terá que procurar por ele, não é? –disse Severus se sentando ao lado de Lily.

-Sirius disse que ele mora na Austrália. –respondeu Harry.

-Então vá Harry, você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz nessa historia, você é o que mais sofreu nessa vida, merece começar do zero. –respondeu Severus puxando Harry para um abraço apertado junto com Lily.

Harry sorriu feliz de que Severus também queria que ele fosse feliz em sua vida, precisava ser feliz, estava cansado de ficar sozinho e merecia conhecer os prazeres da vida, já tinha perdido muito na vida conforme crescia, era uma pena que só pessoas mortas pela varinha de Voldemort voltava a vida, era como se aquela magia estava devolvendo todos aqueles que ao longo dos anos Tom Riddle prejudicou e no final sempre matava suas vitimas. Aquela magia estranha realmente era muito, mas muito estranha e Harry queria saber o que tinha com ela. Mas naquele momento ele queria se concentrar em encontrar Remus, saber se ele tinha superado a morte da esposa.

-Vá Harry, vá procurar sua felicidade, se ele te machucar pode ter certeza de acabo com a raça dele. –disse Severus apertando um dos ombros do garoto.

-Obrigado, é melhor eu ir. –respondeu Harry beijando o rosto de seus pais e indo para o berço onde fez um carinho suave nos gêmeos.

Harry no caminho se despediu de Ellen e Lewis que estava dormindo no colo de sua avó.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

-Nunca imaginei que Harry fosse nos pegar no flagra! –disse James tentando entender porque nunca tinha contado ao filho que tinha uma relação com Sirius.

-Bom pelo menos ele não nos xingou, pelo menos ele aceita nossa relação. –resmungou Sirius puxando James para a cama voltando a beijá-lo.

James se lembrava do dia em que Sirius lhe chamou no quarto quando era criança e ainda não tinha entrado em Hogwarts, mas Sirius já tinha começado o ano. Nunca se imaginou que seu primo fosse lhe abaixar a calça e tirar sua camisa, tinha ficado assustado com seu primo. Sirius fez seu pequeno primo conhecer os prazeres daquela vida muito cedo. James tinha nove anos quando aprendeu sobre sexo com seu primo pervertido. Sirius tinha forçado James a respeitá-lo com sexo, ensinou seu pequeno primo tudo sobre sexo. Foi naquele mesmo dia que penetrou o ânus virgem de James. Sirius com onze anos fez sexo com James. E logo depois Sirius obrigou James a ser seu namorado.

Com um tempo naquela época, James aprendeu a gostar de ser dominado por seu primo. E Sirius aprendeu a gostar de James lhe consentindo quando queria sexo. James foi a pequena puta de Sirius em seus anos de criança, quando fez onze anos e começou Hogwarts eles começaram a se encontrar em vários lugares da escola. O local preferido de Sirius era nas arquibancadas do estagio de quadribol, mas a de James era na cama escondido pelo feitiço do silencio, adorava gemer alto quando Sirius lhe metia em sua cama no quarto do primeiro ano.

James aos poucos aprendeu a amar Sirius, não importava que ele tinha lhe forçado no começo, tinha gostado após tudo. Agora naquele momento ele queria passar o resto de seus dias com Sirius. Se calhar adotaria uma criança com Sirius.

-\-\-\-\-

Harry pegou uma chave de portal para Austrália, ele esperava poder encontrar Remus o quanto antes, estava ficando completamente apaixonado e assustado, pois não sabia o que encontraria se visse o homem com outro alguém, e ele só queria ser feliz, merecia ser feliz, mas se Remus já estivesse com outra pessoa, não insistiria afinal o mesmo também devia ser feliz.

Chegou na Austrália no meio da tarde a sua frente estava um hospital bruxo, ali na entrada tinha uma foto de Remus como residente do hospital. Harry estava feliz de que Remus era um medibruxo residente do maior hospital da Austrália. Entrou no hospital e viu Remus atendendo uma jovem que tinha sofrido sérios danos de magia acidental com seu pequeno filho, que estava ao seu lado chorando assustado. Remus tinha visto Harry e sorriu, logo pediu para que uma enfermeira acompanhasse a paciente para o andar para casos desconhecidos, ele ainda não sabia o que tinha atingido a pequena mãe e logo foi ate Harry.

-Nunca imaginei que fosse te encontrar de novo Harry. –disse Remus abraçando o garoto apertado.

-Podemos conversar em particular? –perguntou completamente vermelho.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Remus mostrando o caminho para Harry ao seu escritório particular.

-Me apaixonei. –respondeu de cabeça baixa, estava com medo de olhar para cima.

Remus olhou atento para Harry, sabia que o garoto estava com medo de ser machucado, percebia que o coração do garoto já estava entregue, mas estava com medo de sofrer se não fosse correspondido. Remus respirou fundo, sabia que teria que conversar direito com Harry, ele era velho demais para o garoto disso sabia.

-Não acho que devemos Harry…

Harry olhou para cima chocado com a resposta, soluçou, ele não esperava aquela resposta de Remus, esperava tudo menos aquilo, abaixou a cabeça de novo completamente arrasado com o que tinha ouvido. Chorou silenciosamente. Remus tinha percebido que tinha magoado completamente Harry, mas ele não podia, ainda se via de luto pela esposa que tinha amado com loucura e também não era certo ter um relacionamento sério com Harry.

-Voltarei para casa e então você pode viver sua vida em paz, nunca pensei que fosse ser rejeitado assim, esperava tudo menos isso. –disse Harry engolindo o choro.

-Harry não é certo te prender a mim…

-Não é certo viver sem amor, eu me apaixonei, não é fácil controlar os sentimentos, sempre soube que o amor não era pra mim. Adeus. –disse Harry interrompendo Remus triste.

-Espere Harry. Não é certo te prender a mim, porque você é mais jovem que eu, eu poderia ser seu pai! –respondeu Remus trancando a porta de seu escritório com feitiços e colocando feitiços de privacidade.

-Papai Sev, papai James e Sirius me disse para correr atrás de quem eu amo, eles me deram benção por te amar. Se fosse assim como você pensa, eles não me teriam deixado correr atrás de você. –respondeu Harry desabando no chão num canto perto da porta.

Remus ainda custava crer naquilo, ele duvidava que James, Sirius ou ate mesmo Severus deixaria que Harry se relacionasse com ele. Suspirando foi ate Harry e se ajoelhou na frente do garoto, ele não queria machucar o garoto assim, ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito do sentimento do rapaz, mas ele também não sabia o que fazer a respeito de seus próprios sentimentos. Harry se encolheu ele não queria ser machucado, ele amava demais Remus para sumir dali.

-Podemos tentar, mas não te prenderei a minha vida, não teremos relação séria…

-Isso não é nada então. –respondeu Harry tremendo mais machucado com as palavras de Remus.

-Harry! Você é só um garoto que precisa experimentar com a vida, não merece ser preso a um homem velho como eu que fui marcado quase a minha vida toda e eu quero que você tenha família como eu sei que você sempre quis. –disse Remus ficando frustrado com Harry.

-Meus pais estão vivos, tenho três irmãos. Eu já tenho família. Eu sempre soube que se um dia eu me relacionasse com um homem eu nunca poderia ter meus próprios filhos, mas já me conformei, eu não me deitaria com nenhuma mulher em minha vida, agora acho que irei embora e pedirei para essa magia me matar, perdi muita coisa vindo aqui tentar conquistar seu amor. –respondeu Harry tremendo e chorando baixinho.

Remus ficou chocado com a historia que Harry tinha contado, ele jamais pensou que Lily e Severus tivessem filhos, ele conhecia Severus e sabia que o outro sempre odiou Harry, mas lá se via ele, pai de três filhos com Lily. Sentiu a magia ao redor lhe cutucar a alma e sabia que aquela magia era perigosa que poderia ate mesmo lhe matar, mas o que sentia naquele momento era como tinha sentido antigamente, quando ainda era um lobisomem e sentia sua alma se ligando para Ninfadora Tonks. Algo não estava certo ali, percebeu Harry esfregando o peito, sabia que o garoto estava sentindo aquilo que ele sentia.

-Magia, eu não quero, você pode me matar, por favor? –disse Harry para o nada, ele já tinha sido machucado o suficiente em seu vida para querer aquilo que sentia no seu peito, ele tinha ciência do que aquilo era.

-_Vocês dois devem se ligar, minha magia não mata ninguém, ela junta suas almas…_

_ -_E porque devo ficar com alguém que nem sabe o que perde, que culpa sua própria idade para fugir dos relacionamentos? –perguntou Harry dolorido.

_-O amor não tem idade, o amor é a maior magia que existe no mundo. –_respondeu a voz.

-Quem é você? –perguntou Remus curioso, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar daquilo em anos.

-_Você conheceu um garoto chamado Régulus Black? Ele também foi apaixonado por você e você o rejeitou por ser infantil e pequeno, mas a verdade é que pequeno Régulus só queria ser amado e resgatado. –_respondeu a voz.

-Régulus, eu sei que é você, mas porque você não reviveu? –perguntou Remus, ele tinha reconhecido a voz.

-_Porque o meu tempo na Terra passou, tenho certeza de que Sirius entende isso, afinal ele me perdoou quando nos encontramos no céu. Eu tinha contado tudo a ele antes que algo acontecesse e eu sabia que quando o mal fosse morto, tudo iria voltar ao normal e pessoas mortas pela varinha de Voldemort voltaria a vida, eu escolhi não voltar, sabendo que não teria você. –_respondeu Régulus.

Remus ficou chocado com aquilo, ele tinha rejeitado o garoto no passado por ser um slytherin e que andava com a turma de Malfoy e Cia, ele sabia que o garoto se juntaria ao Lord das trevas quando fosse a hora de ir. Ele olhou Harry o garoto ainda estava lá sentindo a dor no peito e soube que Régulus fazia aquilo para seu próprio bem, que ele não devia ignorar os sentimentos e nem ignorar que eles agora eram almas gêmeas. Aquilo era forçado, mas Régulus era um garoto que tinha sido rejeitado e sabia que ele faria ele se entregar.

-Régulus pode me levar embora? –perguntou Harry olhando para onde ele sentia que a alma invisível estava.

-_Te darei um presente em nove meses, agora ataque Remus e faça ele ser seu. –_respondeu Régulus sussurrando no ouvido de Harry. –_Vá!_

Harry estava assustado com o que tinha ouvido, mas tinha obedecido e atacado Remus. O mais velho segurou Harry antes que algo acontecesse, mas sentiu os lábios de Harry em sua boca, sentiu o beijo selvagem do garoto e quanto menos esperava sentiu suas roupas sumirem do lugar. Agora ele sabia o que Régulus tinha dito a Harry, mas não achava que o garoto faria aquilo com ele. Sentiu a penetração brusca de Harry e gritou de dor e deixou de lutar contra o garoto. Remus chorou com a violação de Harry, ele sabia que Régulus estava assistindo aquilo, ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo que estava começando a responder aos estímulos de Harry.

-Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe… -dizia Harry a cada estocada em sua próstata.

-Por favor, pare, isso dói. –pedia Remus tentando empurrar Harry para longe, mas sentia o pequeno garoto mais forte que ele naquele momento. Sentiu o gozo de Harry em sua próstata.

Harry ficou mais um pouco dentro de Remus, tentando normalizar sua respiração, ele sentiu Régulus ao seu lado e sabia que logo ele iria dizer alguma coisa e não duvidou quando ouviu a voz, dizendo para os dois.

-_Logo em nove meses vocês serão pais. Devem ficar juntos, para seu próprio bem._

Harry olhou nos olhos de Remus e viu dor ali, sabia que tinha machucado os sentimentos do outro, com cuidado saiu de dentro do mais velho e fez as roupas voltarem nos lugares. Harry voltou a se encolher no canto e recomeçou o choro e tremedeira, ele sabia que Remus nunca lhe perdoaria pelo estupro. Remus olhou para Harry sem entender, ele sabia que o garoto estava começando a se culpar por ter lhe estuprado, ele nunca pensou aquilo de Harry, resolveu abrir a porta e deixar que Harry fosse embora, mas a magia não deixou que a porta fosse aberta.

-_Deve ser feliz Remus, não deve tirar a vida dessa criança que espera. _ –disse Régulus.

Harry olhou para Remus assustado, ele nunca pensou que o outro quisesse tirar aquela criança que carregaria em alguns meses. Ajudou Remus a se sentar com cuidado no pequeno sofá que tinha naquela sala, Remus desviou o olhar, ele realmente não sabia o que fazer naquele momento e nunca pensou que sofreria as conseqüências de um estupro e de uma relação forçada por Régulus Black.

-Porque faz essas coisas? –perguntou Remus dolorido.

-_Talvez para que você parasse de fugir dos relacionamentos e tratar de ser feliz. _–respondeu Régulus.

Harry ficou na janela um pouco, ele estava assustado, magoado e com medo de seu próprio futuro, mas não podia fugir da ligação de almas que Régulus tinha forçado, ele não queria ter estuprado Remus, afinal amava ele demais para fazer aquilo que tinha feito, ele se odiava naquele momento e queria se matar ele mesmo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

James se lembrava de muitas coisas de seu tempo com Sirius. Lembrava de ter tido sexo em todos os lugares imagináveis em Hogwarts. Tinha feito sexo na sala de aula de transfigurações e feitiços, tinha feito em varias salas de aulas vazias e também tinha feito na cozinha quando os elfos estavam longe limpando os corredores e salas comunais, tinha feito na biblioteca num canto escuro onde ninguém via, na sessão restrita da biblioteca. Tarde da noite tinha feito sexo selvagem na mesa das refeições no grande salão. Sirius foi um grande pervertido e antes que James decidisse que queria enlaçar Lily tinha feito sexo selvagem. Tinha feito sexo nos arredores da floresta proibida nos intervalos das aulas, na casa dos gritos. Nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol em varias posições. E quando Sirius se formou dois anos antes de James completar a educação, forçou James a ficar de quatro em sua cama depois da entrega do diploma, ele não tinha ficado para a festa, foi direto para o quarto onde James lhe esperava para enrabar.

James com nove anos tinha aprendido muita coisa de natureza sexual com Sirius e nunca tinha reclamado, ele usou essa natureza sexual para conquistar as mulheres com quem ficou depois que Sirius deixou Hogwarts. Agora que tinha voltado a vida ele não se orgulhava de ter tido relações com essas mulheres antes de Lily. E tinha feito bem em se separar de Lily antes que ficasse louco com o que tinha feito, ele realmente não se orgulhava dessas coisas que tinha usados nas mulheres com quem dormiu. Aceitou se casar com Sirius, afinal ele foi o único que lhe ensinou muitas coisas.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota autor:**

**Mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem e comentem... vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve…**


End file.
